


mistakes were made

by Ediaa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Cheating, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Truth Serum, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediaa/pseuds/Ediaa
Summary: Scarecrow had decided to change things up that night. Instead of using his signature fear toxin, he went with a truth toxin. Hoping it would cause the bats to turn on each other. It didn't work out how he wanted it to. But he did permanently damage one or two relationships.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	1. confessions

Scarecrow had decided to change things up that night. Instead of using his signature fear toxin, he went with a truth toxin. Hoping it would cause the bats to turn on each other. It wasn't a new idea Poison Ivy had beat him to the punch by six months. Dick was the only one to have a significant

reaction. 

On the way back to the cave he kept telling secrets, some major and some minor. By the time they arrived back at the cave Bruce, Tim and Damien learned that

1) Dick doesn't like Alfred’s pancakes.

2) He's had cereal for breakfast lunch and dinner and lied to Alfred about it.

3) He's sorry he took robin from Tim 

4) He thinks Bruce needs to stop being scared and ask out Selina

5) He has a fear of monkeys 

6) Thinks he’s failed as a big brother

* * *

Jason had pulled into the cave right behind them. He’d been left to deal with the basic night to night stuff while the guys dealt scarecrow and the girls with whatever condiment king was doing. The past few months had been good for him and Bruce. They found some equal footing that led to Jason being around the family even outside of costume. Things were looking up for the wayward bird.

He went to join the group minus Bruce who was already at the Batcomputer. Once there dick looked at him straight in the face and opened his mouth to say something but covered his mouth before anything could be said. 

‘I-I!’ dick clapped his hands harder over his mouth. 

Tim turned to Jason and quickly filled him in on the situation “It's a truth toxin. Scarecrow thought it was an original idea” 

“Oh, so what devious secrets has Big Bird been keeping from us?’ Jason asked grinning

“ He called Father an asshole” Damien answers clearly annoyed at the whole situation and probably mad that Dicks fear of monkeys was the reason why bat-ape had to stay at Gotham zoo.

Jason laughed “ Please tell me you-”

“I slept with Roy!”

“...”

What felt like minutes of dead silence was broken by Alfred arriving with their post patrol snacks. 

Dick was the first one to start speaking again giving Jason apology after apology.

Bruce ordered Damien and Tim to go upstairs not wanting them to get caught up in the issuing fight between his oldest. Before Damien could protest Jason spoke up and everyone froze

“when!?!”

“ iii-t was a few weeks back maybe two months. Little wing I’m so sorry we got drunk and I don’t know…”

“ shut the fuck up!” 

Dick closed his eyes and prepared for a well-deserved punch to the face. Only to hear Jason stomp away towards the hanger. No one moved to follow Jason as he left the cave.


	2. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter had the most dialogue I've ever written. Here goes nothing.   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Let’s go to Paris.”

“Why?”

“Why not.”

Within the hour Jason found himself on a plane. Roy always did this type of thing. It was how he expressed love. Candlelight dinners, drive-in movies, stargazing any Chessy date idea you can think of they’ve done it. Except for Paris, Jason wasn’t surprised that Roy brought it up but about how long it took. Maybe he was running out of ideas.

"Did you have to get us seats behind a crying kid?”

“I’m an archer, not a psychic Jaybird.” Roy said, giving Jason a small smile.

Jason went to give Roy a quick kiss to the cheek and proceeded to lean against him.

“You need a patch?”

“Nah I’m good. You got an extra pair of headphones though?”

“You know me, I always  come prepared Jaybird.” now grinning

“Watch it Roy you don’t want the kid’s mother turning around.”

Jason had done a lot of questionable if not downright stupid things during his life. But Roy wasn’t one of them. He’ll make more mistakes, fuck up sooner or later but Roy will be there. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Two months later Jason found himself halfway through his second patch of cigarettes and realizing how ignorant he was. He’ll need another pack soon and probably some alcohol. He’ll have to wait on the alcohol, Roy always called after patrol. Jason didn’t want to be drunk when he confronted him, heck he didn’t even know if he wanted to confront him.

Thirty minutes later his phone rang and Jason didn’t have a plan. He’ll just act as if nothing happened. 

“Hey Roy”

“Hey Jaybird, how was patrol?”

“Boring, Dick got a douse of scarecrow’s newest toxin though”

“Hummm, You coming over this week?”

“Don’t know B might need a few extra hands. How about you come over here? Get out of Star for a bit”

“Can’t I promised Olie I’d fixed the Arrow Car”

“Damn you’re picking a car over me? And here I thought you loved me”

“Jason I’ve never loved anyone more than you”

And for a moment Jason thought he could forgive Roy he could even choose to never bring up hi’s night with Dick. Roy didn’t know he knew, Dick won't dare open his mouth again, and the rest of the Bats know better than to say anything. 

Then again Catherine always took back Wills. But this wasn’t the same thing Roy and him are happy together. They don’t constantly fight and lie to each other. Roy didn’t lie about sleeping with Dick he just never told Jason. Instead, Roy took him to Paris as some kind of secret apology. It's not like Roy did this type of thing all the time… or maybe-

“Jay? Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“You okay? You went quiet for a bit there”

“Yeah yeah just thinking about this weekend” 

“ Hey how about this. We do our own things this week and do something together next week?” 

“ Sounds good to me just don’t plan anything too sappy”

“No promises Jaybird “

“God help me. Hey, I got to go Alfred wants everyone at dinner today.”

“Alright love you”

“I Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

  
  
  
  
  


He needs to find the closest liquor store and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> In the majority of fics, I've read Jason is usually the one to fuck up in a relationship so I wrote this.  
> Also, I wrote this in the dead of night because that seems to be the only time I can write.


End file.
